pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
SM072: Sours for the Sweet!
is the 29th episode of Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon - Ultra Adventures. Synopsis Mallow's older brother Ulu, who left on a journey to learn more about cooking, has returned to his home in Aina's Kitchen for the first time in forever. 'Ulu explains he's come back in order to participate in the "Alola Bread Festival" that's held once a year in Alola, but there's also something else he's not saying. Episode Plot Ash enters Aina's Kitchen to ask Mallow something, but he and Pikachu get covered in flour. He sees Mallow, who comes to her father, who accidentally spilled the butter. Mallow's father explains he was just carrying sacks of flour, and twisted his ankle a bit. He tries to get up, but the pain in his back causes him to fall down. Mallow asks him to rest, but he declares he has to work for Alola Bread Festival. Ash wonders about this festival, and just as Abe goes to explain, a man arrives to the door, wanting to explain this himself. Mallow and Abe recognize Ulu, Mallow's brother. Rotom reminds Ulu has gone off to a culinary journey, and sent Mallow the recipe for the mythical Alolan stew. Mallow hugs Ulu, who welcomes her, and notices Steenee evolved. Mallow is proud, stating she grew up, too, and is currently fine. She introduces Ash, her schoolmate. Ulu introduces himself and his Lickitung to Ash, and Lickitung licks Poipole a bit. Ulu wishes to participate in Alola Bread Festival this year. He admits he was just passing by, but he would not pass a chance to participate, as well as to let everyone taste what he learned through cooking. Ulu asks his father to participate, who wails in pain, due to his back. At the table, Ulu explains to Ash that the Alola Bread Festival is a baking event, where people determine which bread is the tastiest. He proclaims the winner can ride a luxury cruiser around Alola region. Abe adds this year's theme is to bake bread that both people and Pokémon can enjoy. Ulu is enthusiastic about the theme, thinking he will win this event. Mallow comes with the food and gives it to Ash and his Pokémon, who enjoy it. Ulu notes Mallow is working hard at the kitchen, who reminds she said she did grew up a bit. Ash asks Ulu about the bread. Ulu raises Ash's hopes up, until declaring he has to decide that one yet. Mallow decides to help her brother out, since she was going to do this with her father. Ulu is excited and hugs his sister, whom Lickitung licks. Nina and her Raichu enter the kitchen, asking about the lunch box she ordered. Mallow goes to get some, while Rotom reminds Ash about Nina and her pancake store. Nina greets Ash, but Ulu, upon seeing her, is excited to see her again and bows down. Nina wanted just to pick up the lunch box, while Mallow scolds her brother for bothering Nina. Ulu claims he did not bother Nina, but Mallow notes he is always riled up around her. Nina's Raichu receives the lunch box, while Nina asks why did he return. Ulu lies he came just to meet her, but is corrected by Mallow that he came to participate in the festival. Nina is looking forward to that, and explains her pancakes are a desert, not bread, which romantically amuses Ulu. Before Nina leaves, Ulu takes a dramatic deep breath, and asks if he wins, would she eat his bread every day. Nina welcomes that, making Ulu fantasize how he'd fall in love with her and even marry Nina. Mallow tries to snap Ulu out of his phase, who replies she is getting a new sister, and for that to happen, he will to work hard. Team Rocket finds the poster about the Alola Bread Festival. Jessie agrees to enter for the cruiser reward. James reminds they have a balloon to travel around, but Jessie yells at him that is not the same thing, since it is a luxurious cruise. The next day, Mallow's classmates enter Aina's kitchen, and greet Ulu. Lillie introduces herself to Ulu, while Lana greets Lickitung, who licks her. For a start, Ulu has them eat some of his samples of danish bread. Upon eating the samples, Ash, Kiawe, Pikachu and Steenee are disgusted by the sour taste, while others are amazed by how sweet the bread is. Mallow demands the reason behind this, so Ulu shows he used some Ubu Berries. Lillie points out Ubu Berries can either be sweet or sour, and nobody knows the taste behind an individual berry. Kiawe eats a different bread, but is still overwhelmed by the sour taste. Sophocles understands there is a chance they could serve sour bread. To avoid that, Ulu counts on his Lickitung. Lickitung uses its tongue to swipe through the berries, some of which fall into Ulu's basket. With the berries cleaned, Kiawe takes a bite, and is astounded by the berry's sweetness. Ulu reminds Lickitung has a strong sense of taste, and it can determine whether a berry is sweet or sour. Kiawe confronts Ulu, since he could have done that before the bread was baked. Ulu apologizes, since he wished to show some demonstration. Abe visits the group, his back healed. He is surprised to see Grepa Berries, and upon being told these were the sour ones, wishes he could use them somehow. Later, the group visits the festival, and go to visit Mallow's stand. Team Rocket sells honey-flavored bagles, which the crowd is buying. They are happy to know they a chance at winning. The group visits Mallow's stand, but do not see any bread displayed. Mallow visits them, concerned they won't be able to bake any bread at all. They visit Ulu, who is depressed. Mallow explains that when they were setting the stand up, Nina visited them. Ulu was thrilled to see her, who reminded if he won, she'd eat his bread every day. Ulu became thrilled and in a moment, he dropped his Ubu Berries, which were eaten by a Snorlax. Ulu blames himself for that, and he cannot prepare the bread without those berries. Sophocles asks if there are any left, but is told the rest are sour ones at Aina's kitchen. Mallow remembers Abe wished there was something for to use the berries, and has an idea. She believes they can make sour jam by using the sour berries. Ulu snaps out of his depression, while Mallow goes to get the berries. Kiawe offers himself to get the berries, since he can ride Charizard. The rest pledge their support to Mallow. Mallow thanks for everyone's support; just as Kiawe comes with the berries, which get washed in the water, the group rolls the dough for Ulu to bake it. Mallow tastes the jam, but finds something lacking. Steenee accidentally emits Sweet Scent, attracting Ash's Rowlet, who gets bashed away by Steenee. Seeing Steenee used Sweet Scent, Mallow has her use the move on the jam. Mallow stirs the jam, and upon tasting it, admits it is perfect. With the dough baked, Mallow pours the jam on it, and the Sweet Scent attracts the customers. Ulu and Mallow smile, since they have overturned the situation. Team Rocket, however, has no customers. James heard the customers went for some bread with jam, and is delighted to get some. Jessie reminds they cannot give up, and wants to make some jam, with using every ingredient they have. She believes something they will make something really tasty from the tasty ingredients. However, the kettle blows up, making a mess of their food truck. With some time passed, Ulu explains they have sold out. He thanks the heroes for the help, though Ash and Sophocles wish to get a taste of that bread with jam. Mallow shows they did save some for them, which delights her friends. Nina comes to the stand, and praises Ulu's bread with jam, thinking his culinary journey paid off. She reminds if he wins, she'll be able to buy the bread every day, which flatters Ulu. Suddenly, a man comes to the stand, whom Nina describes as her fiancé. Ulu becomes crushed, as Nina explains she met him in the shop every day, and decided to marry him. Nina and her fiancé bid farewell, wishing Ulu luck in winning. Ulu is speechless, and the heroes see he is depressed again. Since the winner announcement will commence soon, everyone leaves Ulu alone. Steenee visits Ulu, who realizes he is sweet as a baby. Mallow and her bread with jam are the winners. Mallow goes to get the trophy, while the cook explains her idea with mixing sour jam with Steenee's Sweet Scent earned her the victory. Mallow explains the jam was made by her friends and family. She does not see her brother; Steenee gives her a letter, in which Ulu declares he will continue his journey to improve himself. Mallow simply sees the selfishness in her brother. Ulu, on a cruiser with Lickitung, promises to become the world's greatest chef. Upon seeing a girl, Ulu rushes to know her name, but trips over. Mallow has Steenee find out if a Grepa Berry is sweet or sour. Steenee lowers her head. After a moment, jumps away, startled by the sour taste. Mallow reminds her she shouldn't chew the berry to find that out. Debuts Character *Nina's fiancé Trivia *"Who's that Pokémon?": Lickitung (JP; US) *The Poké Question segment hosted by Mallow asks which of the Pokémon is Ulu's partner in this episode. The correct answer is the yellow one, Lickitung. The other answers are the Shellder (blue), Swirlix (red), and Slurpuff (green). **This episode along with "Dewpider Ascending!" didn't include these segments in the original airing as they aired together in a one-hour special. Gallery SM072 2.png SM072 3.png SM072 4.png SM072 5.png SM072 6.png SM072 7.png SM072 8.png SM072 9.png SM072 10.png SM072 11.png SM072 12.png SM072 13.png SM072 14.png SM072 15.png SM072 16.png SM072 17.png SM072 18.png SM072 19.png }} Category:Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon - Ultra Adventures Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Mallow Category:Episodes written by Ayumi Sekine Category:Episodes storyboarded by Masakatsu Iijima Category:Episodes directed by Makoto Nakata Category:Episodes animated by Shūhei Yasuda Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors Category:Episodes featuring Ultra Beasts Category:Episodes featuring Competitions Category:Episodes animated by Osamu Murata